Baru Baru no Mi
The Baru Baru no Mi is a -type that allows the user to utilize various balloon related properties. These properties include inflation, weightlessness, stretching, and invulnerability, among others; overall, however, it grants the user the properties of a balloon. Through these properties, the user of the fruit is known as a Balloon Human (バルーン人間, Barūn Ningen). Etymology *''Baru'' comes from Barūn (バルーン), the Japanese word for Balloon. *In the Viz Manga and in the FUNimation subs, it is called the Ballo-Ballo Fruit, the shortened form of the word "Balloon". Appearance The Baru Baru no Mi is relatively smaller compared to other Devil Fruits, and is about the size of an apple. It is an orange-red in coloration and lacks the distinctive swirls of other Devil Fruits, instead possessing several spines across its surface; in addition, it has green leafage at the top of its core. Overview The Baru Baru's most powerful trait is easily its versatility. As a Special Paramecia, the Baru Baru no Mi takes on traits unique to itself. In the Baru Baru no Mi's case, it is the ability to turn both the user and their surroundings into balloons, an ability that would only normally be able to be achieved by an Paramecia. As proven by its users, the Baru Baru no Mi's main offensive usage in the manipulation of objects in the surrounding area by turning them into easily-manipulated balloons and using them against the enemy. An example of this usage would be when one user turned an iron pot into a balloon and then twisted it into the shape of a sword before returning it back into its solid iron state, effectively creating an iron sword for their usage. Unlike like a few other matter-distorting fruits, like the , the object does not retain its original properties in balloon-form, and only does so after it is returned into its original state by the user. Another power that the Baru Baru no Mi grants its user, is inflation — and by extension, weightlessness. Users have shown the ability to take any random objects and press their lips against and and being breathing air directly into it, even if there is nothing for them to blow into directly. After this begins to occur, the object in question gradually inflates until it is the desired size. This aids greatly in the case that a user would need a larger version of something in their surroundings, as larger things are often more powerful than their smaller counterparts. However, if they requires a smaller version of something, they could use a technique not dissimilar to the one just mentioned. They would again press their lips against this object, but instead sucking in the air, as opposed to blowing the air into the objects; a slight downside of this is that due to their elastic body, the user themselves is blown up due to the intake of air. However, this is easily combat by simply allowing the air to come out with a deep breath outwards. However, there is a significant weakness to be found when a user inflates an object's size; when the object is inflated, the larger it is, the less dense and less heavy it will become. This means, if they wanted to inflate a cannon to be more effective, they would have to be very careful to make sure that it didn't simply float away. Another power that the Baru Baru no Mi grants its user is the ability to perfectly mimic the properties of a balloon. Much like the powers of the , the Baru Baru no Mi allows the user to transform their body into a rubbery-like state, where they can stretch their limbs great distances and manipulate their bodies in ways that others couldn't. An interesting ability of this rubber physiology is the user's ability to manipulate their physique by blowing into a part of their body and inflating it, thus making them appear much fatter or larger. If the user allows air to leave their bodies, they will become slimmer and skinnier. A glaring weakness of the Baru Baru no Mi that nearly anyone could notice would be a balloon's vulnerability to popping. While the user is in their balloon-like state, they are indeed susceptible to popping, should an attack make contact with their body. Contrary to popular belief however, popping the user does not kill them. Instead, the will explode into several rubbery pieces of their body that can be pieced back together; reportedly, however, if the user is alone and must do this themselves, it takes an immense amount of strength from them for an unknown reason. This weakness can be somewhat overrode while objects are in their balloon states, because the user can piece the objects back together easily; obviously however, larger objects because gradually more tedious to do so and are often not worth the effort. Techniques Trivia References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Dem's Fruit Basket